There You'll Be
by GalitMirav
Summary: When the love of their lives die, Ethan and Sam bond. Fair warning, lots of Ivy dissing in this story. The last chapter is up.
1. The Song

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, Faith Hill, or Pearl Harbor. I am not making money off of this story.  
  


Note: This is the night of the failed double wedding, when Theresa overheard Ethan tell Chad he couldn't marry her and she had run into the church where Ivy, Gwen, and Rebecca continued to harass her.  
  


**There You'll Be** Part 1  
  


"You ruined his life and you ruined mine," Ivy almost yelled at Theresa. "And all the people you've hurt, Sam and Grace."

"Oh, Grace's baby," Theresa said. "No, I'm a horrible person. Why would Ethan want to marry me? I'm a horrible person..." she ran out of the church in tears. Pilar and Whitney tried to stop her but she ran out too quickly.

Pilar turned and glared at Ivy, too angry and hurt to say anything for a second. "You had no right to say that Theresa hurt Sam and Grace when you were the one who tried to break up their marriage in the first place!" she yelled. And the look in her eyes told Ivy that their friendship was over. She turned to Whitney, "Come on, we have to find Theresa," she said. They both left, leaving Gwen and Rebecca with a look of triumph on their faces and Ivy with an upset look.  
  


Theresa had been found. She went over to Whitney's house and hid in her room and Ethan, Chad, and Whitney found her the following morning. Ethan and Theresa talked it out and Ethan continued to believe in her innocense. "I love you, Theresa. I always will," he said tenderly, taking her in his arms. "I love you too, Ethan," she replied. They kissed. They didn't know it was going to be their last. Later that day, Theresa was found murdered right outside the woods, a bullet through her chest. To say that Ethan was devastated would be an understatement; he was inconsolable. 

Gwen and Rebecca on the other hand were ecstatic. "I can't believe it. Theresa is finally dead!" Gwen yelled.

"I know. And the nice thing is, I didn't even have to pull the trigger."

"Wait, if you didn't kill Theresa, who did?" Gwen asked confused, she thought her mother had killed her.

"It had to have been Ivy."

"Ivy?!"

"Yes. Earlier today I saw her grab a gun and leave with it. When she came back, the gun wasn't with her and she had a look on her face like she had just been avenged."

"Unbelievable," Gwen said. "What a bunch of days these past ones have been. We thought our plan worked, Ivy crashed into the church and almost made Ethan believe Theresa was the one who sent the e-mail. But in the end he didn't and would have married her if I had confronted her. She got what she deserved, being murdered. After Ethan gets over her, I'll have him, so long as he never finds out we sent the e-mail from Theresa's computer."

"Ivy better not find out either, or she'll have our heads," Rebecca continued. "But neither of them will. I will never let that happen."

Little did they know that the tabloid reporter had been eavesdropping on them from behind the building they were standing by. He felt guilty at being partially responsible for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's death. And he was definitely going to print this story, how Gwen and Rebecca were Ethan's true betrayers and how Ivy killed Theresa. He went back to his office and quickly typed up the story. It hit the shelves the next morning. The headline read: Hotchkiss Women Did In Ethan "Bennett", While His Mother Kills Fiancé. 

Ethan didn't see the tabloid until the later that day, when Chad came to see him at Sheridan's house, tabloid in hand. "Where's Ethan," Chad asked Sheridan.

"In the bathroom," she replied.

"How's he doing?" 

Sheridan sighed. "Awful. Same way as Luis was when he thought I was dead." Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "What's wrong?" she asked, seeing the look on his face didn't have much to do with Theresa.

Chad sighed. "Whitney, Hank, and I are half ready to strangle ourselves for not figuring it out earlier." He shook his head. "Maybe than, Theresa would still be alive."

"What is it?" Chad handed her the tabloid. She just stared at it in utter shock. "Are they both true?" she almost yelled.

"Are both of what true?" Ethan asked, entering the living room. Both Chad and Sheridan looked at him. His eyes were swollen red from crying. "Are both of what true?" he asked again. 

Sheridan walked up to him. "There's no easy way to tell you this," she said, handing him the tabloid. Once he saw the headline he flipped through the pages, not saying anything as he read the article.

"Hank and I confronted Gwen and Rebecca," Chad broke in. "They admitted it."

"What about my mother?" Ethan asked looking up at him, not wanting that part to be true.

Chad sighed. "They found the gun buried near where they found Theresa's body. It had your mother's fingerprints all over it." None of them said anything for a few seconds. "She's at the Harmony P.D. Jail."

"Damn them," Ethan said. "Damn them all!" he yelled, walking past Chad out the door before either of them could stop him. 

Ethan had gotten hold of a gun and went up to Rebecca and pointed it at her. Rebecca was too shocked to move. "You were one of the people that took away the love of my life," he almost yelled. "Go to hell!" And then he just started firing the gun and wouldn't stop. Sam had heard the gunfire from around the corner and when he saw what was going on he ran up to him and struggled to get the gun out of his hand. Ethan eventually gave up and collapsed on the ground in tears.  
  


The judge declared him mentally incompetent to stand trial and ordered him to 1 1/2 years in a psychiatric facility in Boston. (Gwen had showed up to the hearing and left soon after; partially because she was mad at Ethan for killing her mother, but partially because she still loved him and couldn't bear the look he gave her when he saw her. She left Harmony soon after and never came back.)

Right before he left, he visited his mother in jail, the third woman he hated. They both didn't say anything for a few minutes; Ivy couldn't look into her son's eyes, she couldn't bear the hatred that were flowing through them.

"Did you see the tabloid?" Ethan finally broke the silence.

"Yeah," she replied. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"That's not good enough. Sorry's not good enough at all." Neither of them said anything for a few seconds; Ivy was ready to cry. "Do you know how many lives you ruined? How many people you hurt?"

"How's Theresa's family?"

"What do you expect? They're miserable. The Bennetts' are just as unhappy. Kay died yesterday."

"What?!"

"When Hank and TC went to bring Miguel back and tell him that his sister was murdered, they found all them crying or looked like they had been. They told them Kay had died."

"What happened?"

"I didn't get to much of the details cause I was too busy with my own sadness but from what I understand, the warlocks on the island kidnapped Charity and when everyone else tried to rescue her, Kay fell into an abyss."

Ivy didn't say anything for a second. "That's all to unreal."

"After everything that happened with hell a few months ago, I'm willing to believe anything. They haven't found Kay's body either." He shook his head. "The half-sister I never knew." Neither of them said anything for a short while. "The whole town's feeling sad. What you did only is one of the reasons for it."

"I'm sorry, Ethan. I...I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing you could say. Nothing you can do. You killed Theresa and I'll forever hate you for it." Ivy had completely burst into tears by then. "You ruined my life when you ended Theresa's. I'll never forgive you for that."

Just then the door opened. One of the guards entered and motioned for Ethan that it was time to go. 

Ethan turned and looked at his mother for the last time. "This is the last time I'll ever see you," he said. "I never want to see your face again." And then he turned and followed the guard out of the jail, leaving his mother in sobs.  
  


Sam visited almost every weekend. Jessica, Chad, Whitney, Luis and Sheridan visited a lot too. All of his friends visited every now and then as well. Finally, a year and a half had gone by. Ethan was given a prescription for heavy antidepressants and was released. Sam was there to pick him up. Ethan was going to live with his family, the Bennetts, in their rebuilt home. It was about 6:45 that evening when they left. They didn't say anything much on the way home. The drive from Boston to Harmony was about an hour and a half. When they were almost to Harmony, Ethan decided to turn on the radio. It was a beautiful but sad song that played. Neither of them knew why they didn't change the station, because it just made them feel even sadder. They listened anyway.  
  


_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind _

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get _

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me_  
  


_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember _

_All the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me  
  
_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
_  


Ethan closed his eyes to stop the tears from falling. It wasn't working too well; they fell anyway.  
  


_Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I wanna thank you now_

_For all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_Always  
  
_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

_There you'll be  
_  


Ethan opened his eyes and just gave up trying to control the tears and let them fall. He turned and looked at Sam. Sam still had his eyes on the road, but Ethan could see tears falling down his eyes; and he could tell that he wasn't crying for Theresa. 


	2. Coming Home

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, Faith Hill, or Pearl Harbor. I am not making money off of this story.  
  


(Don't worry, this is not the last chapter).  
  


**There You'll Be** Part 2  
  


"What's wrong?" Ethan asked, wiping his eyes.

Sam wiped his eyes. "Nothing," he replied, turning off the radio. Ethan didn't feel like responding.

They were coming up on the cemetery. "Hey, can we stop here? I want to see Theresa and Kay's grave." Ethan said, he hadn't been to either of their funerals because he was at the psychiatric facility.

"Sure." Sam parked the car and they both got out and walked to the cemetery.

It was about 8:15 and there was still a little light out and they both could see to whom which grave belonged to. As Ethan was searching for Theresa's grave he spotted out of the corner of his eye another grave that was neither Theresa's nor Kay's. It belonged to Grace Bennett. Ethan walked over to it in shock. No one had told him that Grace had died. Sam followed him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ethan asked, still staring at the grave of his stepmother. 

"You had so much to be sad about I didn't want to make it worse."

Neither of them said anything for a few seconds. "How did it happen?" Ethan asked. 

Sam sighed; both of them knew it was going to be painful. "About a year ago, Grace told me she was going out with David to do a few things that David claimed they used to do together so in hopes that it would jog her memory. She told me she'd be back later that morning. When she didn't come back by later that afternoon, I went out to look for her and I eventually found her deep in the woods." He closed his eyes, seeing the image of his wife when he found her. "She was naked, unconscious, all cut up and bleeding." Both of them winced when he said that; Ethan knew immediately what had happened. "I knew she had been raped and in my mind I knew she was dead, but my heart refused to believe it. I ran to her, calling her name, and I started doing CPR." He paused, trying to control tears. "After awhile, I just gave up." He shook his head, angry tears falling down his eyes. "That bastard David raped and murdered Grace."

"Did you catch him? David, I mean?"

Sam shook his head. "No," he said. "He's still on the run." Ethan was too stunned by everything Sam had just told him to move or say anything. "Theresa's grave is over there," Sam said, motioning his head left.

Ethan walked in that direction, while Sam stayed behind at his wife's grave. As he was walking, Ethan spotted another grave on the side of him, belonging to Ivy Winthrop Crane. He stopped and looked at it. He knew she had been dead. Sheridan told him in one of her visits. Ivy had killed herself shortly after Ethan's last visit with her. He neither mourned nor rejoiced at the news. He still hadn't forgiven her for killing Theresa; he never would. To him, Ivy was just another one of those millions of people who die each day, just another person, a person he despised. 

"What did you ever see in my mother anyway?" Ethan asked when Sam walked over to him; both of them just stared at Ivy's grave.

Sam shrugged. "I don't know. Probably the same thing you saw in Gwen."

Ethan didn't reply for a few seconds. "That doesn't really answer my question because I don't understand what I ever really saw in Gwen." They both gave a fake smile. Ethan sighed and walked over to another grave. 

That grave belonged to Kathleen Bennett. "Hey, sis," he said. He didn't say anything for a minute; Sam meanwhile walked over to his daughter's grave as well. "Kay, I'm sorry I couldn't have come to your funeral," Ethan continued. "I wish I could have gotten to know you better. But things got out of hand, and..." he trailed off not knowing what to say. "I'm going to go talk to Theresa, I guess. I just wish we could have gotten to know each other better, Kay." He walked over to Theresa's grave, which wasn't far from Kay's. Sam stayed at Kay's grave so he could talk to his daughter too.

When Ethan reached Theresa's grave, he just stared at it in shock. Just to see her name written on a tombstone was like her dying all over again. "Theresa, why did things have to end up this way?" he finally said something. "Even after a year and a half I still can't believe..." he choked back tears. He closed his eyes, and saw her clearly, remembering how beautiful she looked the last time he saw her. "I love you, Theresa. I always will." By then, the tears were falling down his face. "I love you. You're the only woman for me." He kissed his hand and touched her gravestone to make it as if he was kissing her. "I love you." He just stared at her grave for a few more minutes, still not believing she was dead. "I love you." He walked back over to Sam.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked.

Ethan shook his head. "No," he said. "Where's Rebecca's grave?"

Sam pointed to a grave at the back of the cemetery. "Over there," he said.

Ethan walked over to Rebecca Hotchkiss's grave and just stared at it as well, feeling nothing but hate for her. Then he just spit on it and walked back to Sam. They both walked back to the car and went home.  
  


Within minutes they arrived home. The rebuilt Bennett house had looked almost exactly the same as the old one.

"Jessica's got a late class at Castleton tonight so she's not going to be home for a while," Sam said as he opened the door. They walked inside. "And you know Charity decided to live on campus there."

"What are they majoring in again?"

"Nursing. Both of them." Ethan just nodded. "I'll show you your room."

"Thanks." They both walked up the stairs. His room was just a few feet down the hall. "It's nice," he said when he went in. He didn't know what to say. "Thanks." 

Sam just smiled. "Want a tour of the house?"

"Sure." 

At the end of the quick tour they ended up in the kitchen/diningroom. "It's a great house," Ethan said when they finished. 

"Thanks."

"I almost forgot, it's time to take my meds," Ethan said. Sam got him a glass of water and he quickly took his pills. "How long do I have to take these for?"

"Until the doctor decides you don't need them anymore," Sam answered. 

"You know, I think I'm going to call it a night," Ethan said. "It's been a long day and those antidepressants are probably going to put me to sleep anyway."

"Okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight." He turned and would have walked back up the stairs but then decided he had to do something else. He turned back around toward his father. "Dad, I don't think I ever told you this, I love you."

Sam just smiled. Ethan had never called him 'Dad' before. He went up to him and they hugged. "I love you too, son." They stayed like that for a minute, in a tight hug, their first real hug as father and son; whenever they hugged before, it was always like friends, now they were actually like father and son.

"It's going to be okay, Ethan," Sam said when they deembraced.

Ethan sighed. "Yeah," he said. Although the look in his eyes told him he didn't believe him. He started back up the stairs. "Goodnight!" he called.

"Goodnight!"  
  


When he got to his room he took off his shirt and plopped down on the bed. He sighed and rolled over and looked at the empty space next to him. This bed was a double bed, unlike the single bed he had at the psychiatric facility. There he didn't have to see this empty space where Theresa should be. Here, it was a reminder. A painful reminder. "Theresa, come back to me." 

That song was still stuck in his head.  
  


_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
_  


With that song in his head, with memories of Theresa, he cried himself to sleep. And just downstairs in the dining room, with that song in his head, with memories of Grace, Sam sat and just cried too.


	3. Beloved Visitors

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, Faith Hill, Pearl Harbor, or any of the other music or show featured here. I am not making money off of this story.  
  


(One more chapter after this. An unbelievable surprise is in store for Ethan. Just to let you know, it does not involve Theresa. Theresa, Kay and Grace will not come back to life. But Ethan will get a wonderful surprise.)  
  


**There You'll Be** Part 3  
  


Ethan got up the next morning still facing the empty side of the bed. The side where Theresa should be. He sighed, got out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs.

Sam was already down there cooking breakfast. "'Morning," he said when Ethan got there.

"'Morning, Dad."

"How are you feeling?"

"Physically or emotionally?" he said, looking him in the eye. His answer said it all.

Sam didn't say anything for a second. "I know." They hugged. "Same here." 

"I miss her, Dad."

"I know. I miss Grace too, Ethan." They stayed like that in a comforting hug for a short while.

"So, what are you making for breakfast?"

"Pancakes," he replied walking back over to the stove.

"Yum."

"Eh, they're not as good as Grace used to make them, but since no one's gotten sick from them I guess they're okay."

"Well, with a description like that, who can refuse." They both laughed, one of the few times Ethan had really laughed in a year and a half.

Jessica came downstairs then. "'Morning."

"'Morning, Jess."

"Hey, sis." Ethan said. They hugged.

"Did you sleep well?"

He shrugged. "Okay."

"Same here."

"Pancakes are ready," said Sam, still at the stove. "Get your plates."

Ethan took his meds quickly and got some pancakes and they all sat down at the table.

"Sorry I was late getting in last night," Jessica said while they were eating. "But I went back to Charity's room with her, Miguel, and Reese to study and we lost track of time."

"When did you get in last night? I was asleep early," said Ethan.

"11:30." 

"Wow that is late."

"Charity has her own dorm room. No roommate. She's one of the few ones who does." 

"Lucky her."

"Hey, where is Charity anyway?" Sam asked.

"I just called her. She's going over to Miguel's. So are Luis and Sheridan. They're planning their..." She trailed off, realizing that it might not be okay to talk about it in front of Ethan.

"They're planning what?"

Jessica and Sam just looked at each other. Since Ethan was going to find out anyway he might as well know now. "Double wedding," Jessica mumbled.

"What?"

"Double wedding," she said, this time louder and clearer. 

Ethan didn't respond. None of them said anything for a few seconds. "I'm happy for them," he said. "I mean, it's not like Luis and Sheridan could put off getting married forever." But the look on his face said that it should be him and Theresa getting married up there too.

"They wanted to wait until you got out of the facility."

"That's nice of them." Again another moment of awkward silence. "Will you excuse me for a moment." He got up and went upstairs. Sam and Jessica heard the sound of his door slamming.

Jessica just sighed. "Sorry, it slipped."

"It's okay. He was going to find out anyway. It was better for him to know now."

"Yeah." They didn't say anything for a second. The phone rang then. Jessica answered it. "Hello...Uh huh...oh...okay. Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes. See ya." She hung up the phone. "That was Charity. She said Luis and Sheridan can't come over and she and Miguel have to finalize some details and they want my imput on them. Luis and Sheridan said it was okay for them to make some decisions without them. I'm going over there now."

"Okay, bye honey."

She kissed him on the cheek. "Bye Dad." She walked out the door and shut it behind her.  
  


After slamming his door shut, Ethan just collapsed on the bed. He buried his face in his hands and just started crying. "Theresa, that should be us getting married too," he said through his tears. "Why did things have to happen this way?"

Just then, Theresa appeared in front him. She had a smile on her face.

Ethan sat up and couldn't speak for a second, trying to find the words to describe what he felt. "Am I dreaming?"

"No, Ethan," she said, walking up to him I'm here, at least for a little while." 

"What?"

Theresa sighed, knowing that what she was going to say would make him sad again. "I'm only going to be here for about 15 minutes. So is Grace, she's here too, with Sam."

He hugged her. "I can't lose you again."

They kissed. "I'll always be here. In spirit." She wiped the tears from his eyes. "We can say goodbye the right way."

He sighed. "Yeah. I'm at least grateful for that." They kissed again. "I love you."

"I love you too." They kissed once again. "Let's go downstairs to the living room. Sam and Grace are down there too." They held hands and walked downstairs.  
  


After Jessica left, Sam walked over to the sink and started washing off the dishes. Thinking about the upcoming wedding. Worrying about Ethan. Missing Grace.

"Sam," a voice from behind him said. 

Sam dropped the plate he was holding. It fell in the sink and cracked a little, but he didn't notice. All he had been paying attention to was the voice behind him. He recognized the voice. There was no way it could have been her. There was no way...He turned around. It was her. "Grace? Oh, Grace." They ran into each other's arms. "You're alive. You're alive." 

Grace sighed, knowing that what she was going to say would cause Sam pain again. "No, Sam. I'm not alive. At least, not for longer than about 15 minutes."

"What?"

"I just came back to basically say goodbye."

"No." He shook his head, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't lose you again."

Grace wiped his eyes. "I know that this is painful. But it's a better goodbye than what you saw a year ago."

"Yeah," he replied, trying not to picture how he saw he wife dead. "I just can't bear the thought of losing you all over again."

"I'll always be here, in spirit." They kissed. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, Grace."

"Let's go into the living room. Theresa's with Ethan. They're saying goodbye to each other like we are."

"I'm happy for them." They held hands and walked into the livingroom.  
  


Both couples got there at the same time. "Hey," said Theresa when she and Ethan got there.

"Hey yourself," replied Sam. They both hugged. So did Ethan and Grace.

"Why couldn't you have been mother?" Ethan asked her rhetorically. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I raised you from when you were four in a past life."

"What?" This caught both Ethan and Sam's attention. Theresa already knew. 

"It's too long to explain," replied Grace. "Jessica and Charity will explain it to you when they get back."

"Hey, where's Kay?" Ethan asked. Sam wanted to know too.

"She's with Jessica, Charity, Miguel, and Reese at Miguel's house. She couldn't come to say goodbye to you. Just like I couldn't say goodbye to Jessica or Charity. And Theresa can't say goodbye to Miguel or her family. We were only allowed to say goodbye to you."

Sam just sighed. "Just tell Kay I love her."

"Tell her I love you too," said Ethan.

"She knows. She says she loves you guys too."

No one said anything for a few seconds. Just then some music began playing, from out of nowhere.

"Where's that coming from?" Ethan asked. He and Sam just looked around.

"From Above," Theresa answered. "We have three dances with you, and when the last song finishes, Grace and I..." she didn't know how to finish her sentence. She didn't need to.

"Well lets make the most of it," said Sam, taking Grace in his arms and they started dancing. Ethan and Theresa started dancing too. All three were slow songs.  
  


_Deep in my soul_

_Love so strong_

_It takes control  
  
_

_Now we both know_

_The secrets bared_

_The feelings show  
  
_

_Driven far apart_

_I'll make a wish_

_On a shooting star  
  
_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love_

_Even though you're gone_

_Love will still live on_

_The feeling is so strong _

_My only love  
_  


"I've never heard this song before," Sam said. None of them had spoken until then, because the words were exactly how they felt and they were so in the feeling of them.

"It's off the Sailor Moon soundtrack," Grace replied. "So I'm not surprised you haven't.

"I might buy it. Who knows?" He looked into her eyes. "My only love." They kissed.   
  


_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love  
  
_

_You've reached the deepest part_

_Of the secret in my heart_

_I've known it from the start_

_My only love  
  
_

_There will come a day_

_Somewhere far away_

_In your arms I'll stay_

_My only love  
  
_

_My only love  
_  


As soon as the song faded out, another one started playing.

As they were dancing to it, Theresa looked up into Ethan's eyes, ready for him to know the truth. "Ethan, I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

She told him everything. How she made up Chuck; how she had a major crush on him for the longest time; everything. 

"I forgive you for lying to me," he said after a few seconds. "Everything you did you did for love. They kissed. She leaned her head back on his shoulder. 

"I love you Ethan."

"I love you too, Theresa."  
  


_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I was wrong_

_Cause love can never ever feel so strong _  
  


"Both of you get married now," Grace said suddenly. Everyone just looked at her. "What do you have to lose? It won't stand up in court. But it will be one that counts in the heart. In reality, you will be married."

Ethan and Theresa looked at each other and just shrugged. "Alright," Ethan said. "Theresa..." he trailed off, not knowing what to say. "I love you, Theresa. In my heart you are my wife."

"I love you too, Ethan. In my heart you are my husband."

"That's it," Grace said. "You're husband and wife where it really counts right now. You may kiss the bride." Ethan and Theresa kissed and Sam and Grace cheered.  
  


_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I was wrong_

_Cause love can never ever feel so strong _  
  


"I had ran away from David," Grace said as the song continued. I remember my life now. I had married him because I thought I had found the husband I had been praying to keep safe until I found him. It turned out I wrong, big time. Just a few months into our marriage, he became abusive. I realized at that moment that he wasn't my soulmate. I was scared. I didn't know how to get the marriage annulled, so I just got up and left. It was a few months later that you saved me from the fire. You were the soulmate I was looking for.

Sam had listened intently at what Grace was saying. When she finished, he was just shocked by her story. He pulled her close and she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Where's David? So I can put him behind bars where he belongs."

"He's dead. He died shortly after he left Harmony. Remember that big fire in Boston almost a year ago?"

"Yeah. Are you saying he died in it?"

"Yes."

"Good."

"Legally, you and I may not have been married, but in reality we were."

"I love you."

"I love you too."  
  


_Said I loved you but I lied_

_Cause this is more than love I feel inside_

_Said I loved you but I was wrong_

_Cause love can never ever feel so strong _  
  


When that song faded out, the last one started playing. Sam and Ethan looked into the eyes of the women they loved with horror and pain, knowing that they only had less than four minutes left with them.  
  


_When I think back on these times_

_And the dreams we left behind _

_I'll be glad cause I was blessed to get _

_To have you in my life_

_When I look back on these days_

_I'll look and see your face_

_You were right there for me  
  
_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
_

_Well you showed me how it feels_

_To feel the sky within my reach_

_And I always will remember _

_All the strength you gave to me_

_Your love made me make it through_

_Oh I owe so much to you_

_You were right there for me  
  
_

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
  
_

_Cause I always saw in you_

_My light, my strength_

_And I wanna thank you now_

_For all the ways_

_You were right there for me_

_You were right there for me_

_Always_  
  


Ethan was crying by then. "I don't want to lose you again."

So was Sam. "I can't lose you either."  
  


_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be  
_  


"We'll always be here." Grace said, hugging Sam.

"Tell everyone not to worry," Theresa said. "We'll be protecting Luis, Sheridan, Miguel, and Charity at their wedding. No real harm will come to any of you again." She hugged Ethan.  
  


_And everywhere I am there you'll be_  
  


"I love you Grace," Sam said.

"I love you too, Sam."  
  


"I love you Theresa," Ethan said

"I love you too, Ethan."  
  


"Forever," all of them whispered.  
  


_There you'll be_  
  


Sam and Grace kissed and so did Ethan and Theresa when the last line was being sung. Grace and Theresa faded away just as the song did. The room was suddenly quiet. The only sounds were the ones being made by Ethan and Sam as they were crying. They both sat down on the sofa and held each other as they cried. They cried for a few minutes.

"They were right," Sam said, wiping his eyes. It was better to say goodbye like this."

"Yeah," he looked up at the wall and just stared. "They were right." He wiped his eyes. They stayed like that for a little while longer. "So how do you feel knowing..." he stopped, noticing the look on his father's face as he stared at the wall. "What?" he looked at where Sam was staring, and immediately had the same look on his face.

There, wrapped in a little pink blanket, was a baby.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


  
  
  
  



	4. Ethan's Daughter

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, Faith Hill, Pearl Harbor, or any of the other music or show featured here. I am not making money off of this story.

  
  


**There You'll Be** Part 4

  
  


"Oh, my gosh," Ethan said, going over to the baby and picking it up.

"Okay, where did that come from?" Sam asked, stunned. 

"There's actually a note on it," Ethan said, sitting down. He began to read it. "Ethan, you're not going to believe this. I had gotten pregnant when we made love, even with the birth control. This is our baby. You're allowed to have her back. You name her. Never forget, I'll always be watching over you, and our baby." Ethan looked over at Sam in shock. "Love always, Theresa."

"Oh my gosh," Sam said. "Wow." They both just stared at the sleeping baby in Ethan's arms.

After a little while, the baby woke up and cooed. Then she wrapped her tiny hand around Ethan's finger and squeezed it. Sam looked from the baby over to Ethan, who had tears in his eyes. "Yes, baby," Ethan said. "Daddy's here."

"You know, when Noah first did that to me after he was born, it was the first time I felt like a father too."

"It's weird, Dad. I've only known her for less than five minutes and already I love her so much."

"That's parenthood." 

"Oh, man. How am I going to do this single parenting thing?" Ethan worried, rocking the baby. 

"It'll be okay. You've got Jessica and me to help you."

"Three people and a baby." They both laughed. "So, do you feel like a grandfather yet?"

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I think I do."

Just then Jessica, Reese, Miguel, and Charity came in. "Oh my gosh, it's true," Jessica said in shock. All of them walked over to the baby. "Kay said Mom and Theresa came to visit you guys and they brought back Theresa and Ethan's baby. Oh my gosh, this is unbelievable."

"Welcome back, Ethan," Miguel said. "I see you got a wonderful surprise. So did the rest of us." 

"Yeah. Thanks."

"You're not going to believe what Kay told us," Charity said sitting down. 

"Well, Grace told Ethan and me that we all had a past life together, something like that."

"We've had a bunch of past lives," Reese said. "We can talk about those later. The one that Mrs. Bennett was talking about, was around the time of the Civil War."

Jessica continued. "Simon Bennett, that's you Dad, had married Ida Winthrop, Ivy. Ida died giving birth to Emmett, Ethan. Four years later, Simon married Gail Standish, Mom. They had four children. Nathan (Noah), Katherine (Kay), Christine (Charity), and Jane (me)."

"My mother didn't have a past life in that time period," Charity explained. "In that past life I was Kay's twin sister."

"Wow," Ethan said. 

"That's basically how we all reacted," Miguel replied. 

"I wish I had been raised by Grace," Ethan admitted. "I didn't know her too well, but I know she was a better mother than mine had been."

"Don't worry, if we get reincarnated again, Ivy won't be your mother, mine will be," Jessica blurted out.

"What? How come?"

Jessica groaned. Why didn't she think before she said anything? "Because, souls that aren't in Heaven don't get reincarnated." 

Ethan didn't say anything. He still hated his mother, but it was hard for him to imagine her burning in the fires of hell where he had been so close to being trapped there as well.

"It's not because she killed Theresa because she was sorry for that," Jessica continued. "It's because she didn't feel regret or remorse for trying to break up two soulmates."

"Yeah, Sam, even if you had married Ivy, it wouldn't have worked out because she isn't the one you're meant to be with," Charity put in.

"Trying to break up soulmates is a terrible sin," Miguel said. The reason why Kay hadn't gone to hell is because she was sorry for trying to break up Miguel and Charity and for all the other bad things she had done. But Sam and Ethan didn't need to know that right now.

The teens also talked about the Standish women, how they had tremendous powers of goodness, and everything related to them. 

Sam and Ethan were just stunned when they finished. "Unbelievable," Ethan said. 

"Yeah, this is...I don't know, awesome," said Sam.

"That's exactly how we reacted, completely."

"Ethan, can I hold my niece?" Jessica asked. 

"Sure." He handed her the baby. "Careful, careful, her head." The baby continued to coo. 

"I've got her," she replied. "Hi, I'm your Aunt Jessica. If you have any questions, talk to me."

"Can I hold her too?" Miguel asked. Everyone eventually got to hold the baby.

"So what are you going to name her?" Charity asked.

"I've only had her for barely ten minutes, I haven't had the usual nine months that most people have to decide. I really don't know yet."

"Well, we can decide later. Let's go show her to Mama, Luis, and Sheridan," Miguel said. "They're going to be so happy."

"Not as happy as me," Ethan said, rocking his baby girl.


	5. Miracles Happen

Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with Passions, NBC, Faith Hill, Pearl Harbor, Jane French, or Myra. I am not making money off of this story.

  
  


**There You'll Be** Part 5

  
  


3 months later came the double wedding of Sheridan and Luis and Miguel and Charity. Tio Francisco and Tia Christina came back for it. Sam walked both Sheridan and Charity down the aisle at the same time, each bride on one side of him. Chad and Whitney were Shuis's best man and maid-of-honor and Reese and Jessica were Charguel's. Hank and Ethan were the groomsmen and Beth and Simone were the bridesmaids. Chad was also the DJ. Everyone felt a little sad in the back of their minds knowing that Ethan and Theresa should be up their getting married as well, but they were happy knowing that Theresa and everyone else was watching over them and protecting them from any disaster. During the ceremony all 4 of them gave beautiful personal vows, and they had the traditional Hispanic traditions. 

The reception began with both couples dancing to "Breathe" by Jane French. Then Luis and Sheridan were on the floor dancing to their song "Imagine" also by Jane French. And then it was Miguel and Charity's turn with their song "Cross My Heart" written also by Jane French. When they were on the floor they looked into each other's eyes, believing they were the only people in the world. "I love you," they said to each other. The Lopez-Fitzgeralds.

"They look so happy together," Jessica said, standing next to Ethan staring at the happy couples.

"Yeah," Ethan replied, holding his 3 month old daughter, Jocelyn Claudia. "They do." He sighed, thinking about Theresa, how he missed her. He imagined her standing somewhere near the wall, with Grace, Kay, Faith, Katherine Crane, and Martin Fitzgerald concentrating on making a shield or something that was blocking out all evil. (Over the last year and nine months they figured out that Alistair Crane had murdered Martin Fitzgerald and that he and Julian had been trying to kill Luis and Sheridan. They were sent to jail for the rest of their lives. No harm would come to Shuis ever again.) 

Just then he felt a strange warmth brush his cheek, like a gentle kiss. It was not the kind of warmth that was in the room. And then he saw a small glow of the purest white appeared in front of him, he looked around to see if anyone was seeing it. No one had. Then he turned to his father, who had the same look on his face. Then they both smiled at each other, realizing that Theresa and Grace had kissed them. And from the expression on Sam's face, he seemed as if he had experienced something like that before, (See Hidden Passions p. 35). 

And then a song started playing that perfectly described the moment for both couples:

  
  


___Miracles happen, miracles happen  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
Not ever having you around   
We found our way out  
(On you I can depend)  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
There are a million reasons  
I'm looking up  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothing  
Nothing should ever bring you down  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When you believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
Our picture is complete  
It's fallen into place  
(It's fallen into place)  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
Someone is watching over us  
Keeping me close  
Closer to you everyday_

  
  


Both couples reflected on that line: "Someone is watching over us, keeping me close, closer to you everyday". They knew that their loved ones were watching over them and keeping evil away from them. It brought a tear to Sheridan and Charity's eyes. All 4 of them were happy and felt at peace knowing that._  
  
Nowhere  
Nowhere on earth I'd rather be  
No one can take this away from you and me_

  
  


_You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When you believe  
  
When you believe  
The soul is a shining light  
When you believe  
The heart has the will to fight  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind   
I don't need wings to help me fly  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
When you believe  
(Miracles happen)  
You showed me dreams come to light  
That taking a chance on us was right  
All things will come with a little time   
When you believe_

  
  


Ethan looked at his small daughter in his arms. She was so innocent. She was so unaware of the dangers of the world. She had no idea that her grandmother had murdered her mother..."No," Ethan thought. "Ivy is not her grandmother. Pilar is her grandmother, Dad is her grandfather. And even though they aren't alive Grace and Martin are her grandparents too." He sighed. He worried how he was going to protect her, but he knew they'd be okay. "Isn't that right, Jocelyn?" he asked softly. She just giggled. He started to tickle her and she giggled more. 

Just then that song started playing. He sighed again. That song always made his sad because it made him think of Theresa and miss her more. But now he could listen to it without welling up.

_In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky_

_In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life_

_I'll keep a part of you with me_

_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

  
  


_And everywhere I am there you'll be_

  
  


_There you'll be_


End file.
